


Sardines

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, NSFW, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class play a game of sardines, which Byakuya Togami comes to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardines

Squashed into a cleaning supply closet at the back of the school kitchen was not how Byakuya Togami had planned on spending his evening. He particularly objected to sharing said closet with his classmates. Far too many of his classmates. Far too many meaning “more than should ever be able to fit inside said cleaning supply closet”.

But there they were. And there he was, uncomfortable pressed against the back wall, the handle of a mop threatening to poke him in the face.

‘ _Ouch!_ Dude, that’s my foot.’

‘Sorry, Kuwata-chi!’

‘Watch where you’re swinging those dreads!’

‘Sorry Asahina-chi!’

There was a commotion as some of the occupants shuffled around. Byakuya tutted in annoyance as somebody knocked the mop, causing it to fall and poke him in the face.

Why did he agree to participate in this ridiculous game? Who decided that it would be a good idea to reverse the usual rules of hide and seek so instead of the participants hiding individually, there would be one elected hider and everyone else would have to find said hider and hide with them until all but one resided in the chosen hiding place?

‘Which of my classmates are in here with me?’ The pompous tones of Kiyotaka Ishimaru sounded in the darkness.

A chorus of voices all announced ‘me!’ before being hushed by another voice.

‘Shut it!’ said Leon. ‘Or they’ll hear us and it’ll be game over.’

‘An appealing notion,’ Byakuya commented, pushing the offending mop away from his face before it cracked the lenses of his glasses.

‘If Hagakure doesn’t stop poking me with his hair, I’m gonna have to agree with Togami,’ a disgruntled Aoi spoke.

Yasuhiro protested. ‘I can’t control them!’

As far as Byakuya was aware, seven of them currently resided in the too-small cupboard. The appointed hider had been Makoto – he was to blame for this dreadful hiding spot. When Byakuya joined the clump, the closet had only contained Makoto, Kyouko and Yasuhiro. Since then, Leon, Aoi and Kiyotaka joined them and they still awaited the arrival of seven more of their classmates. What _fun._

The cupboard suddenly flooded with light from the kitchen as the door was pulled open.

‘N-None of you are very g-good at hiding,’ Touko Fukawa frowned at the squished occupants. ‘I could h-hear you all the way out in the canteen.’

Leon spluttered. ‘See? I told you we need to shut up.’

‘Come on in, Fukawa-kun!’ Kiyotaka extended a hand and yanked Touko in by the elbow and let the door click shut behind her, plunging the closet into near darkness once again.

‘How m-many of you are in here…?’ She asked.

‘Too many,’ Makoto piped up. Byakuya smirked at his rather miserable tone of voice. Serves him right for choosing such a small space for a class of sixteen.

A yelp sounded. ‘For the last time, Hagakure – keep your hair AWAY FROM ME!’ There was a slap followed by a whimper.

‘Asahina-kun!’ Kiyotaka scolded. ‘Do not hit Hagakure-kun!’

‘I’ve got an idea,’ said Kyouko. ‘Everybody needs to shuffle as far into the cupboard as possible, that way, when new people join, there will be room for everyone.’

‘I’m game as long as I don’t have to stand where Hagakure’s hair can touch me,’ Aoi grumbled.

‘You wound me, Asahina-chi!’

‘I agree with Kirigiri-kun! Everyone shuffle back!’ Kiyotaka called across the cupboard before being aggressively hushed by Leon.

Everyone began to shuffle around, a few grunts and yelps sounded as toes were inevitably trodden on. Byakuya didn’t bother moving since he was already standing against the back wall. As long as none of his classmates came into contact with him, it might not be that bad.

But of course, in a game where the goal is to squash as many people into one place as possible, things would always be bad. Very bad indeed.

Byakuya grunted in surprise as a body was practically thrown against him, squashing him against the back of the cupboard. He tried to push whoever it was away but was thwarted as several mops and brooms came clattering down upon them both.

Slumping down the wall, Byakuya ended up in an undignified slouch on the dirty floor, pinned down by a figure slumped against his chest. As he tried to shift his position to one not underneath someone he couldn’t even see, a thick braid brushed against his face.

Of course it would be Fukawa.

‘Get off me,’ Byakuya hissed, remaining very still. The last thing he wanted to do was try and push her away, only for his hands to fall on the wrong part of her body. His face felt uncomfortably hot. The sooner this game was over and he could leave this stuffy closet, the better.

Touko emitted a small whine. ‘There’s n-no room, Byakuya-sama…’

‘Make room then.’ Hazarding a guess that she had her back to him, Byakuya gave Touko’s body a tentative shove. She squeaked, but moved nonetheless. Her clothes rustled and skirt swished as she hauled herself to her feet, teetering on her heels as she tried to lean against the wall for support.

‘Ow!’ Leon cried out. ‘Asahina, I can totally see what you mean about Hagakure’s hair – it’s lethal!’

‘Sorry, Kuwata-chi…’

Feet scuffed and before Byakuya could straighten up, Touko was knocked backwards by Yasuhiro as he tried to move into a spot where he wouldn’t poke anyone’s eyes out. Touko yelped in surprise and fell with a bump into Byakuya’s lap.

If Byakuya had to pick the worst moment of his life, it would be this one, without a doubt. Backed into the corner of a filthy kitchen cleaning cupboard, playing a stupid game for simpletons and _Touko Fukawa_ slumped unceremoniously over his legs.

‘Fukawa, I won’t say it again. Get off me.’

She didn’t move, instead just grizzled pitifully, tugging at her braids. ‘I’m s-s-sorry, B—‘

‘Shut up, everyone!’ Leon hissed across the space. ‘I can hear someone outside.’

Silence fell on the group. Byakuya grimaced at the way Touko’s body pressed down on his legs, her braids tickling the skin on his hands.

The door of the closet swung open again.

‘So this is where you’ve all been hiding!’ Junko Enoshima crowed, baring her cover girl smile at the uncomfortable students. ‘How’s it going? Any orgies yet?’

‘Absolutely nothing of the sort!’ Kiyotaka spluttered.

‘Suuuure.’ Junko stepped inside the closet. As soon as she did, it became clear that she wasn’t alone. Mukuro skulked behind her which spelt trouble for those already inside.

‘Those at the back,’ Kiyotaka addressed the group. ‘You will need press right up against the wall just like we said before if we are going to fit everyone in comfortably!’

‘I think we can forget about comfort,’ said Kyouko.

A collective shuffling of footsteps sounded and Byakuya felt as if the walls were closing in around him. He was already pressed up against the wall so could do no more to aid the situation. Not that he wanted to.

Touko, however, paid heed to Kiyotaka’s request. She scooted backwards, pressing her back flush against Byakuya’s chest, nestling herself between his legs. Byakuya froze, eyes wide at the audacity of her movements. Instead of moving away, like he had instructed, she was doing the exact opposite. Invading his personal space _and_ rubbing her disgusting body against him.  

Kiyotaka, who at this point had appointed himself doorman, let the door swing shut and darkness returned.

It did not remain that way for long as Sayaka soon discovered and joined their hiding place, followed by Mondo and Chihiro.

With each new addition, the cupboard became more and more cramped. Byakuya was surrounded by legs and Touko showed no signs of moving. He would have to be careful how he addressed this situation. Drawing attention to this compromising position was something he did not want, especially not with gossip mongers like Junko and Hifumi in the vicinity. Just the idea of the class being under the impression that he, Byakuya Togami, did not mind Touko sitting on his lap was a dreadful thought.

So he said nothing, merely trying to lean as far away from her as possible. Which was really quite difficult when pressed up against a wall.

Hifumi Yamada was the next classmate to invade the kitchen cupboard. Unfortunately, his large stature meant a serious reduction in space.

‘Shuffle up, everyone!’ Kiyotaka ordered, and the sound of shuffling feet filled the closet once more, followed by a cacophony of voices.

‘Watch where you’re putting your feet, Naegi-kun.’

‘Hey, Maizono-chan, there’s a free space over here by me.’

‘Ouch! Hagakure, do I have to slap you again?!’

‘No slapping is permitted, Asahina-kun!’

Feet moved around them and Touko jumped as Yasuhiro nearly trod on her foot. Her sudden jolt caused Byakuya to wince as Touko’s body rubbed against him. The extra body heat was making his shirt stick to his chest and the stuffy nature of the room did not help.

‘Fukawa,’ he whispered, placing a hand on her back. ‘Get off.’

He administered a small shove. Touko resisted, her hands shooting out to grip his legs. A hiss escaped him.

‘ _Fukawa.’_ Still trying to keep his voice low, he tried to pry her hands off. Touko wiggled. Which would have been fine if she hadn’t been sitting dangerously close to his crotch.

‘There’s s-still no room, Byakuya-sama,’ Touko mumbled over her shoulder. ‘Even less n-now than there was b-before…’ Her fingers curled around his thighs, gathering handfuls of trouser.

Byakuya’s breath hitched. Shove her away. Push her onto the filthy ground where she belonged. Why was he allowing this to happen? Allowing her to do this?

Touko shifted again, though the movement felt more… deliberate this time. Deliberately rubbing her behind somewhere that he should never have let her get anywhere near. He bit down on his lower lip. This was absolutely disgusting. Vile. Nasty. It was bad enough that she thought to do this at all, let alone mere inches away from their classmates. Absolutely disgusting.

But that didn’t stop his trousers from growing tighter.

Slowly, Touko leant back against him, head resting on his shoulder. ‘Is Byakuya-sama… p-poking me…?’ She murmured in his ear.

Byakuya swallowed. The darkness hid the pink hue staining his cheeks.

‘Yes.’ No point in lying. It’s a perfectly natural bodily function. When stimulated, that part of the male anatomy reacts in a certain way.

Touko let out a small giggle and ground her hips again. A moan threatened to escape him. He bit down on his lip harder.

‘Does that f-feel good, Byakuya-sama…?’ He could hear that insufferable smirk lilting in her hushed tones.

‘You are disgusting,’ he hissed in her ear. ‘I ordered you to get off m—‘ The rest of his sentence dissolved into an undignified whine as Touko ground onto him again, clawing a hand up his thigh.

‘Yo, Togami-chi, are you alright down there?’

Byakuya froze. Yasuhiro’s voice floated down from somewhere nearby.

‘You sounded injured,’ Yasuhiro continued.

‘I’m fine,’ snapped Byakuya. ‘Fukawa trod on my foot.’

‘Yes…’ Touko agreed. ‘His… foot.’

‘Good thing it wasn’t anything more serious, eh, Togami-chi?’

Byakuya did not wish to dignify that with a response. Instead he waited until Yasuhiro was done questioning him, which came in the form of Leon asking;

‘Man, when do you think the others are gonna find us? We’ve been in here ages.’

The rest of the group began a hushed debate on who was yet to find them and how long they would take. Using the conversation as cover, Byakuya grabbed Touko’s hand that gripped his thigh.

‘Enough of this nonsense, Fukawa,’ he muttered. Her face still rested on his shoulder, turned towards him. Her breath puffed against his cheek. It didn’t smell quite as bad as he predicted. Perhaps she had actually bothered to brush her teeth this morning. 

Touko swiveled her hand around and laced her fingers in his. Not what he had intended when placing his hand there.

‘You… n-never answered my question…’ She swirled her hips. Byakuya grunted. ‘Does this m-make you feel good?’

‘That’s…’ He paused, partially to stew over his words but also because with each circle Touko drew with her hips, the heat in his crotch grew. Yes, it did feel good. But to admit that to her would be as good as admitting defeat.

Byakuya never got to finish the sentence as the door of the cupboard creaked open again.

‘My, my,’ Celestia stepped into the closet, petticoats and all. ‘There are an awful lot of you in here.’

‘You are correct.’ Kiyotaka shut the door behind her. ‘In fact, you are the penultimate classmate. We now must wait for Oogami-kun to find us and then the game will each a conclusion.’

A sigh of relief swept across the darkened space.

Byakuya relaxed, if only a little. If Sakura was quick, this ordeal would be done with in a few minutes… though he’ll have to think of a way to exit the cupboard without Touko’s doing becoming obvious to the rest of the class.

He’d read about these sorts things in books. There were a few ways to resolve the problem. He once read that ice got rid of it very efficiently, but there was no ice to hand.

Thinking about something disgusting was another method. Something disgusting… Touko Fukawa was disgusting. Disgusting, the way she ground her ass on him like a common whore. Disgusting, the way her hands gripped his, bitten fingernails digging into his skin. Disgusting, the way her hot breath washed down his neck, sending shudders through him and to the bulge pressing against the curve of Touko’s skirt.

Touko Fukawa was disgusting. Yet thinking about her merely made the aching between his legs more agonizing.

Of course, there was a third method. Byakuya grimaced at the thought but… he could just let his body run its course. What an absolutely vile idea. To consider such a thing in a _kitchen cleaning cupboard,_ surrounded by his classmatesand with _Touko Fukawa_ of all people. Someone of his stature could sink no lower.

Touko’s pace increased, and as she did, little gasps began to leave her mouth.

‘Shut up,’ Byakuya hissed. He was the one being stimulated, not her so why she should make such obnoxious noises was beyond him.

‘I c-can’t help it, Byakuya-sama,’ her whimpered words punctuated by breathy gasps induced goosebumps along his arms. ‘I w-want to t-t-touch you…’

None of this was helping his… boner. Well no. It _was_ helping it. Far too much for his liking. If they had not been surrounded by almost all of their class then… Byakuya shuddered to think where this scene might have gone.

‘Stop being so vile.’ He extracted his hand from her fingers and placed it over her mouth.

A quick glance around told him that no one was focused on what was going on at the very back of the cupboard. Makoto and Yasuhiro, the two closest to him and Touko, had their backs to them. A low murmur of whispered conversation buzzed near the door, and most seemed caught up in that to listen too closely to the muffled panting coming from Touko.

Byakuya turned his head very slightly towards Touko. ‘Do you have to be so noisy?’

Touko began a muffled reply but Byakuya cut her off by pushing two of his fingers between her lips. She began to suck greedily, swirling her tongue around his digits, lips pressing against his knuckles and he couldn’t help but wish that her mouth would perform these actions on a different part of his body. A gross thought yet he found himself matching the movement of her hips with feeble thrusts of his own.

A low groan slipped from his mouth as Touko found the perfect movement, one that rubbed exactly where he needed her and it felt so excruciatingly good that Byakuya found himself choking back another moan. In an attempt to stifle any further noises, he buried his face in Touko’s shoulder, instinctively biting down on soft flesh. Touko whined through his fingers and ground harder and faster and the rest of the darkened closet started to melt away because he was so close to—

‘Guys, I think I can hear Sakura-chan!’ Aoi’s voice called out.

Byakuya froze. As did the rest of the closet. Even Touko paused in her gyrating.

A few moments later, the door swung open and Sakura stood shaking her head at the cupboard full of Hope’s Peak Academy students.

As soon as the light from the door flooded the closet, Byakuya shoved Touko away, trying to scramble back into a standing position before his classmates could clock what had been happening. Touko squeaked but managed to get to her feet without tumbling over or bumping into anyone. A small miracle.

‘Sakura-chan, you found us!’ Aoi cheered, waving enthusiastically.

‘It is a good thing that I was the last to discover your hiding place,’ said Sakura, chuckling. ‘I fear that I would not have been able to fit in here with you all.’

Junko laughed. ‘We managed to fit Yamada-kun AND Celes’s humongous petticoat.’

‘Now that Oogami-kun has discovered us,’ Kiyotaka cleared his throat. ‘We may all vacate the cleaning cupboard.’

Kyouko sighed. ‘Thank goodness.’

The students began to slowly file out of the cupboard. Being at the back, Byakuya and Touko would be the last out.

Now standing, Byakuya’s legs felt unstable, as if they were made of wool. His crotch ached, his entire body throbbing with unreleased tension. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Touko peering at his trousers. He glared at her.

‘You are not to speak a word of this to anyone, understood?’

Touko nodded fervently. ‘…Understood, Byakuya-sama.’

The small crowd moved forwards a little. It turned out that walking was something of a challenge in his current state.

‘Fukawa.’

‘…Yes, Byakuya-sama?’

Byakuya turned and leant to whisper in her ear. A dark bruise smirked at him from her neck. ‘You are to meet me in my room in five minutes to clean up this mess you have created.’

He regretted stately it so bluntly as she squealed and clapped her hands together. ‘B-Byakuya-sama w-wants Fukawa-san to… g-go to his room and h-help him… f-f-finish…?’

‘Yes,’ Byakuya straightened up, hoping that no one could see the shocking scarlet of his cheeks. ‘Don’t shriek about it.’

‘Of course…’ Touko’s usual perverted smirk returned to her face. ‘I will see Byakuya-sama in his room… in five minutes…’

‘Hmph.’

The last few students filed out of the cupboard, Byakuya and Touko among them. Byakuya did not pause to discuss the game with anyone. He walked very swiftly out of the kitchen, out of the dining room and into the dormitory corridor before anyone could talk to him or notice the reason why he was in such a hurry. He didn’t bother to check if Touko was following. Only death would stop her from following him on such an order.

Once safely inside his room, he sank onto the bed and waited for Touko.

* * *

Touko eagerly trotted after Byakuya out of the kitchen, but before she could follow him into the lobby, Junko stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the door.

‘Fukawa-san… is that a hickey?’

**Author's Note:**

> i return with more filth


End file.
